So What
by Vanilla Bean CEO
Summary: Kimberly Blake has an attitude problem. Before she was just having fun but now she is going out of her way to make trouble. Getting the message yet Nate? But then her mother tried to fix the behaviour. She was sentenced to summer at Camp Rock.
1. I beg your pardon

"And in later news, teen rock sensation Kimberly Blake has come under fire for another in a recent series of wild escapades

"_**And in later news, teen rock sensation Kimberly Blake has come under fire for another in a recent series of wild escapades. There has been great speculation that this behaviour has been caused by her recent break up with fellow teen star Nate of Connect 3. Kimberly hasn't made any comments on the break…"**_

"Blah. Blah. Blah."

Kimberly Blake was sprawled on her bedroom floor listening to the 5:00 news.

There was always something on about her now days. Everybody had something to say about Kimberly Blake. Everybody except Nate.

Shane and Jason had appeared in several interviews since the break up saying that, they _'hadn't seen or spoken to Kimberly since the breakup but that it seems to have hit Nate really hard.'_

Hit Nate hard.

Kim mused that thought in her head not believing it for a minute. Nate had caused the breakup and was now going to have to deal with the consequences.

His excuse was 'You are too wild. You are not a role model for your fans. You lack commonsense…"

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

Well Kimberly's response to this was to show him how wild she really could be. Before she had just been having fun but now…now she was going out of her way to cause trouble.

And she was having heaps of fun.

"_**Nate has refused to comment on his ex-girlfriends escapades…"**_

_Well. He seems to be keeping his mouth shut. How unusual._

Kimberly knew better than most that Nate was extraordinarily opinionated and loved a chance to air his views.

The bedroom door opened and Margaret Blake stuck her head into the room, surveying the bombsite that was her daughter's room.

"This room looks like a tornado hit it"

"There is a sign that says 'Knock' for a reason"

"As your mother I have the right to enter your room without knocking"

"What do I owe this unexpected honor?"

Kim had been on probation in her room (better than being fully grounded) since the birthday party incident last week.

"Kim. Your behaviour has been atrocious these past few months and I really don't know what has gotten into you"

_Sigh. Here comes another responsibility talk._

"You need to wake up and realize that the world does not revolve around you and your ridiculous whims…"

"The world would be a much nicer place if it did" Kim muttered

"And you need to start acting like the mature, responsible young woman I have been raising you as."

_Right on cue._

"And as such I have signed you up as an instructor at Camp Rock for the summer"

Kimberly spat her mouthful of potato chips across the room "I beg your pardon?"

"Kim. Don't make this difficult"

"I don't want to go. Why should I go?"

"Because you need to shape up!"

"I don't want to go. I'm not going!"

"Kim you are going."

"No! I refuse"

"Kimberly Jayne Blake! It is not up to you where and where you don't go! I am your mother and I have said you are going and that is final!"

Kim shot her mother a look of hatred and turned her head back to the news until she heard the door close, heralding her mother's exit.

She stared at the T.V for a few minutes.

_I am so not going._


	2. Procrastinating

**So What**

**Summary**: Kimberly Blake has an attitude problem. Before she was just having fun but now she is going out of her way to make trouble. Getting the message yet Nate? But then her mother tried to fix the behaviour. She was sentenced to summer at Camp Rock.

**Pairing/s**: none (as of yet)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did I would be fabulously rich and dating a rock star. Sadly my dreams are for the moment only dreams.

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Kimberly sprawled on the living room floor, surrounded by some seriously huge pillows, a bowl of buttery popcorn and the shredded remains of this morning's newspaper, that had been rather viciously defaced before it met it's doom in the shredder.

She was watching Lord of the Rings.

Once upon a time, she had loved these movies, loved them so much that she had read the book a grand total of five times (no mean feat that) but now she was watching them because they where simply the longest movies she could find.

Kimberly was procrastinating.

She was supposed to be packing for camp but she could care less and besides, she still enjoyed the plot of the books/ movies if not the parts with Frodo in it.

"Kimberly what on earth are you doing down here!" Mrs. Blake's voice sounded from behind the couch.

"Watching a movie" Kim replied, even though she could have done this in her room she had decided to use the living room because at the moment her total floor space numbered zero and she couldn't stand being in there. It happened periodically, a sure sign that the room needed a serious clean.

"Kim! You're supposed to be getting ready for camp. You can't be late, I told Brown you would be there"

"Mum...I don't want to go"

"I know sweetie" said her mother as she came into the room, picking her way over the pastel coloured pillows "I don't know why though, you used to love that place"

"Used to being the operative"

"Kim let's not argue about this...now please go and pack, maybe clean that hell-hole of a room while you are at it"

"I'd rather not"

"Just do it Kim" Margaret said as she took the remote and switched the movie off, just as it was reaching the part where Gandalf arrives at Helms Deep.

Kim made an outraged sound.

"You might be a rock star but your not above the laws of parent and child...now clean up this mess and go pack!"

Kimberly stood up grumbling, grabbed her pillows and popcorn, left the newspaper, and headed to her bed room. She sighed, cleaning up was going to take a long time.

She decided to start with the floor, because that was where everything was. Why her mother couldn't appreciate the creativity of her floordrobe was beyond her. Going to put the clothes away she realised that her actual wardrobe was going to need cleaning as well.

Several hours later, Kim was lying on her spotless bedroom floor, she had even vacuumed, and was reading a favourite book that had been found under a huge pile of towels.

She had still not packed. A fact that was noticed immediately by her mother when she poked her head into the room.

"Alright Kim. You seem determined to do this the hard way. If you aren't packed within an hour I will pack for you"

"Nyah..." Kim grunted as she sat up "don't do that"

"Well then just do as your told!"

Kim nodded and then stretched out a leg so that she could close the door with minimal effort.

Packing for summer camp. Not something Kim looked forward to. She didn't like summer or camp for that matter.

Once she had loved being outdoors and running and jumping and dancing and not sleeping but that was before she learnt to hate summer and everything that came with it, besides the holidays.

Now she liked being inside, reading and sleeping. Her favourite season was winter because of the snow and the cold, she also liked spring but only because that was her birthday.

Digging through the wardrobe she started pulling out clothes that would be able to deal with the hell known as Camp Rock.

An hour later she had two sports bags filled with jeans, shorts, shirts, jumpers and ballet flats. And the occasional book.

Another smaller bag was resting on her bed was filled with an i-pod, music folder, laptop and another book...if she was going to spend her summer in hell she would at least ensure she wouldn't die of boredom.

_All packed and ready, mum. _

And right on cure Mrs. Blake entered the room "Oh my! Don't tell me that you actually listened to me!"

"Alright then!" Kim sighed "I'll put it all away!"

"No, no Kim that's fine. I've asked for Matt to drive you there..."

"Why?"

"Because you need to get there somehow, Kim, and seeing as though you went to so much trouble to 'individualise' your car you should really get some use out of it"

"Hmm...yeah I guess. What time will he be here?"

"Tomorrow morning. 8:00am"

"What? Nooooo!" Kim cried dramatically "It is the school _holidays _mum. I'm not waking up that early!"

"Earlier, sweetie, you have to be ready by 8:00"

"You suck!" Kimberly muttered "You suck, you suck, you suck!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing mum but would it matter very much if I was late for 'camp'?"

"Yes it would. You aren't just a camper this time, honey, you are an instructor and have to provide a good example"

"Why me? Why am I an instructor? Surely Mr. President, Nate, would make a better _role model _than I Ms. Unresponsibility."

Margaret shook her head "You are still fuming about that?"

"No mother, not fuming. Not I, brooding, maybe. Holding a grudge, yep!"

"Kim you need to get over that..."

"I am over it!" she snapped.

"...Because Shane Gray is also a celebrity instructor at the Camp"

Kim bolted upright "Just Shane or Shane as in 'Shane and co.'?"

"Just Shane"

"Oh thank God!" Kim breathed a sigh of relief "That would have been too much to take. Shane is cool though."

"Shane is also there because his bands mates have decided he needs to stop causing trouble..."

"Band mates meaning Nate"

"Kim just get over it. No one has time for ratty attitude and those kids at the camp are expecting you to actually teach and help them not just...flip them off or something!" her mother finished with an irritated tone.

"Mum...chill. Please? I can deal with my own tragedies, the fact that others want to help is not my problem!"

"_Kimberly! _You are a teen icon you can't tell me you didn't expect having your life displayed in the media..."

"Yes mum I was totally expecting peace and quiet. No, duh, I expected this"

"And here I was thinking that perhaps you would try and see the good this is going to do for you"

"Hah not likely!"

"Fine Kim, be like that, but you'd better be ready tomorrow morning _before _Matt gets here"

"Sure. Sure."

Mrs. Blake left the room, leaving the door ajar as she exited.

Kim stood up with a growl, shut the door and then flopped back onto the floor.

"No"

* * *

TBC...

Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert/ reviewed. Suggestions are welcome.

Next Chapter: We finally get to Camp Rock! Yay What will everyone think of Kim and her awful attitude?

Until later,

'Nila


	3. Cheese Pizza is the answer

**So What**

**Summary**: Kimberly Blake has an attitude problem. Before she was just having fun but now she is going out of her way to make trouble. Getting the message yet Nate? But then her mother tried to fix the behaviour. She was sentenced to summer at Camp Rock.

**Pairing/s**: none (as of yet)

**Disclaimer**: The people in Hollywood have not yet realised my brilliance and have not of yet giving me exclusive rights to Camp Rock. If they had I would not be writing this but would be staring in the next Camp Rock Movie...which I'm not *sigh*

**Note: ALERTS ARE NOT LOVE. REVIEWS ARE! As great as it is that you like reading this story I want feedback. Review Review Review!**

**I am so sorry! I am scum of the earth! I haven't updated in so long! I've had this chapter written for ages and I just haven't gotten around to putting it up. Sorry!!!!**

* * *

"I'm not getting out."

"Kim. Yes you are. Don't make a scene"

"I'm not getting out"

Matt and Kimberly had been having this conversation for the past 10 minutes, Kim seemed quite happy to stay in the car indefinitely.

Matt, however, was tiring of her attitude and decided to finish the conversation. He did this by climbing out of the car, opening the door closest to Kim and dragged her out, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor closely followed by her bags.

"Oi! Watch it, that's valuable that is" she said as he threw her guitar at her.

"You're already an hour late. Go and explain yourself to Brown and get your stuff to whatever room you're in because I am not helping you."

Kim swore at him as he got into the car and drove off. He didn't really care whether she did as he told or not. It's not like she had anywhere else to go.

She didn't get up from her spot on the ground, watching instead as a limo pulled into the grounds and Shane Grey was thrown out.

"Shane!" Kim called as he spun about looking at the place.

His gaze settled on the girl sprawled on the ground, mindless of the dust that was clinging to her jeans.

"Kim?"

"Come and help me up, you sorry sod!"

Shane presented his hands to her and she took them, allowing him to haul her up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as she dusted herself off.

"My mother thought I was being too difficult causing too much trouble for everyone so she shipped me off to here. Honestly! The only people not enjoying it where her and Mr. Nate!"

He laughed at her "Nate had me left here because I was bringing too much bad rap for the band."

"Stupid Nate" muttered Kim.

"Shane! Kimberly!"

Shane took a deep breath "Uncle Brown!"

"The both of you are late"

"Forgive us, high and mighty Brown. For we do not want to be here" Kim said as she gathered her things up.

"Somethings never change...where are you going?"

"To my room...le duh!" she continued walking.

"How do you know where your room is?"

"You're not going to tell me that I'm not going to be occupying my traditional room are you?"

"Well...no"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well...I...Kim you might want to-"

"That's what I thought!" she called triumphantly, cutting Brown off "Shane! Bring my other bag please!"

Brown glanced at Shane who merely shrugged and picked up his designated bag, along with his own luggage.

* * *

When Shane finally reached Kim's room (he had made a small detour to his own first) the radio/ c.d. player was blaring playing 'Shut Up' by Black Eyed Peas (obviously) with Kim singing along as she put all her stuff away.

"_But it still ends up the worst. And I'm craaazzzy. For trying to be your laaadddy. I think I'm going crazy!"_

"Yes" said Shane "Crazy is the exact word I was looking for."

Kim spun about. "Shut up, Shane!" she sang timing the words to the music. "Shut up just shut up!"

She waved her hands about as she pranced towards him, grabbing her bag and spinning back to her bed.

"If that is the thanks I get then I'm going" he announced, turning back towards the door.

"Aww...come on Shaney!" she crooned, coming towards him, again, with her arms held wide.

"Nuh uh!" said Shane, backing out of the door. He glanced behind him and saw a bunch of girls coming down the hall. He smirked. It looked like Kim was going to have lodge-mates. "I'm out of here. Good luck, honey"

"Shane, what the -" she called as he bolted out of the room, before she caught sight of the troupe of girls heading towards her.

"Crap."

Kim could only watch in horror as they came towards her, at their head was Tess Tyler. Kim knew of the petty wannabe starlet, and she hadn't ever really wanted to meet her.

Kim retreated back into the cabin, the radio now playing _'Gives you Hell' _by All American Rejects. She turned it up and resumed putting her things away and also resumed with her singing, not at all caring that her 'roommates' where very, very close to the door.

A knock on the door was quickly followed by one exquisitely manicured hand pushing it open. The hand was followed an arm which connected to the body of a catty blonde girl. Tess Tyler, Queen of the Camp.

"Excuse me?"

Kim spun about and faced the trio of girls. None of them where carrying luggage which was a relief because there was currently only two beds in the room, one of which was missing a mattress and was serving as a dumping ground for empty bags.

"Can I help you?" Kim asked, turning down the radio, but not by much.

"Yeah...well I thought, in spirit of this whole camp thing, I'd come introduce myself. These are Ella and Peggy" the blonde nodded at the two next to her "And I'm Tess Tyler"

Kim raised an eyebrow "I see. Well. I'm obviously Kimberly Blake" she held up a hand in tragic, femme fatale style "Please! I know I'm fabulous but no photos"

Tess' eyes went wide when she heard what she perceived as an insult but Ella and Peggy both had to smother giggles at the sight of the wicked grin Kim's face was sporting.

"Uh...well. We're going to be down the hall from you because all the other rooms are well....disgusting."

"I appreciate you telling me that" Kim said, ushering the three to the door "I'll be sure to stay away from there. Wouldn't want to be infected with My Little Pony complex"

Tess smiled and then stopped "Wait....what?"

"Nice meeting you" Kim smiled, closing the door in her face.

* * *

"_Yes hello I'd like to order two large cheese pizzas. Delivery to 'Camp Rock' you know....yep that's it. My name?....Kimberly Blake. Yes that's me....the one and only. Sure whatever...Thanks"_

Kim was once again disobeying rules.

Brown had told her to eat dinner in the hall with all the other happy campers but Kim had rather ungraciously declined the offer, remaining in the relative solitude of her room, music still at an almost ungodly level.

But she had encountered one flaw in her plan, not eating with the other campers had ensured that she was awfully hungry, however, quick thinking thwarted this problem. Kim had called Pizza Hut via her phone and ordered pizza.

She would, of course, be in plenty of trouble but what did that matter? The pizza was on it's way and nothing that Brown could do to stop it.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kim got up off her bed to open it but before she could it swung inwards, framed in the door holding two pizza boxes and a large bottle of coke was a fuming Brown Cesario.

"Pizza for Miss. Blake?" he drawled out sardonically.

"Aww...Cheer up Brown" Kim said as she took the pizza from him "It's just pizza."

"Kimberly, why do you insist on going out of your way to make trouble?"

"Trouble?" she said as she picked up a slice of the pizza.

"Yes. Trouble. _Why_ do you it Kim?"

Kimberly laughed quietly to herself "_Why? _Because, my dear Brown, it is fun!" she paused "How much do I owe you for the pizza?"

He told her and while she grabbed her wallet out he watched her with thinly veiled annoyance.

"Have a slice of pizza, Brown. It will make all better"

"Kim...you just can't do this"

"Apparently I can. And I only ordered pizza, if it makes a difference I won't do it again"

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked, sitting himself on her bed. "You're not still beating yourself up over that break-up, are you?"

Kim glared at him through a mouthful of pizza "No Brown. I could care less about that break-up."

"Well your behaviour says otherwise" he said taking a slice of the half eaten pizza.

"Whatever" Kimberly said taking a long drink of coke "I don't care what everyone else thinks. I know."

"Why don't you just admit that you're not over Nate?"

"Why don't you just drop it?"

"Alright, Kim." Brown stood up, and walked to the door "If you want to talk, let me know. But as of tomorrow you need to clean up your act. Those kids are here to have a good time and learn things from you BUT most importantly have a good time. You will not screw that up for any of them"

"Fine, good night Brown"

"Good night Kimberly"

**TBC...**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert/ reviewed. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Next Chapter: Is undecided. It's been so long since I saw the movie that I only have a vague idea of what happens in what order.**

**Until later.**

**'Nila**


	4. Perhaps I shall dye my hair blue

**So What**

**Summary**: Kimberly Blake has an attitude problem. Before she was just having fun but now she is going out of her way to make trouble. Getting the message yet Nate? But then her mother tried to fix the behaviour. She was sentenced to summer at Camp Rock.

**Pairing/s**: none (as of yet)

**Disclaimer**: Camp Rock is not mine. Which is a good thing because if it was mine nothing would ever get done and we'd still be waiting on the second movie...

Note: REVIEWS. ME WANT.

**I forgot that I had this fic to be honest. But then I watched Camp Rock 2 the other night and realised that I did have this sitting in my folder and then I got in a ficcing mood so I finished this up. Hopefully next chapter won't be so long in the arriving.**

* * *

After – oh so regrettably - missing the 'open mike' of the night before, Kim decided to 'clean up her act'. She had gone to bed at 12:30am after spending several hours reading the first two Harry Potter books, with the resolution that she would wake up early and Zen herself out for the first day of classes.

She woke up at 6:30am, something that she hadn't done since her hockey playing days, and washed her hair, staying in the shower until the hot water ran out, which was rather quickly. After drying off and dressing in a sun-dress, she sat herself down on a pile of pillows off her bed and attempted to meditate. Unfortunately, the combination of going to sleep late, waking up early and then meditating ensured that after five minutes of said meditation, Kim fell back asleep.

It was at 11:30am that she was rudely awoken by Brown banging on her door, yelling at her that she had missed her first class, and reminding her that she wasn't to make life difficult for any of the campers.

"Kimberly Jayne Blake, you get yourself up right now! I don't have time to deal with both you and Shane!"

"Summer holidays are meant to be relaxing!" Kim called from inside, "Which means sleeping in! I hate waking up."

"Toughen up Princess, we all had classes to teach this morning."

"The only reason there even is a morning." Kimberly said as she hopped one footed to the door, trying to pull on her shoes, "Is to stop night and afternoon from running into each other."

"What an interesting observation." Brown opened the door, "Hurry up."

"Fine, fine." Kim hurried along behind Brown, "What's for breakfast?"

"You've missed it."

Kim paused in the pulling back of her hair, "Then I'll go visit the kitchens, see you at lunch."

Kimberly strolled across the campsite, enjoying the warm morning air and brilliant sunshine on her skin, making her way to the kitchens. It would have been almost nice if she hadn't remembered that she wasn't there of her own volition. She arrived at the building that housed the kitchen and knocked on the staff door. "Hello, is anyone in here?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yah, I'm Kim Blake and I kinda need something to eat, missed breakfast."

"Oh no, of course sweetie, come and sit down and we'll find you something to eat."

Kim took a seat at a bench and looked up at Connie who was standing by a cupboard.

"What can I get you?"

"Bowl of cereal."

Connie got out a bowl, a box of cereal and a milk carton, placing them before Kim who set to her breakfast with gusto. "Thank-you for this." Kim said in a rare display of politeness, though with a mouthful of cereal the effect was somewhat dampened, "I don't mean to impose."

"No, no, not at all honey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Oh I know, also the best tasting though I have a feeling you are a better cook than my mother so perhaps I shall join the rest of the camp in an evening meal."

"You don't eat dinner?" Connie seemed shocked.

"Occasionally. It comes from the fact that I've been an incredibly fussy eater since I was like 5 years old and as such dinner has never been incredibly fun except for nights when we eat take out or French toast or cereal..."

"You eat cereal for dinner?"

"I love cereal." Kimberly scooped the remnants of the cereal onto the spoon, "I eat it as often as I can."

"Well I suppose it is healthy for you..."

"Exactly!" Kim said as she stood up, "Well, I'm off to...teach a class."

The classroom Kim had been assigned was right on the lake with a lovely view of the shore and the expanse of grey-blue waters. The 'campers', as Kim had decided to call them, were already in the room eagerly awaiting their first meeting with the legendary Kimberly Blake. They were all eager to find out whether she really was an outrageous party-girl or just misunderstood, framed by the media.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" She said over the top of their irritating chatter, "Find yourself a patch of floor and lie down on it. We are going to be meditating on what we want to get out of this camp."

She found a CD player, this classroom didn't seem to have entered the 21st century, and put in a CD she had quickly made last night specifically for this purpose. With the tranquil sounds of death-metal, electronica and Lord of the Rings soundtrack blaring throughout the room, Kimberly led her class in meditation. She would have done an admirable job if she hadn't fallen asleep.

Eventually the campers realised that Kim wasn't planning on teaching them anything and left, disappointed and annoyed, gossiping about Kim and Nate. The moment the last camper left the room, Kim's eyes snapped open and she smirked. Her plan had worked brilliantly, all the campers were gone and she was free to do whatever she pleased. She was actually quite surprised that they had bought the whole meditation thing but she wasn't complaining.

She left the room and made her way down to the lake, careful to avoid Brown and any of her would be students. It took her about ten minutes to navigate past rocks, mud and plant obstructions but she finally found her way to her favourite spot.

But she wasn't the only one there.

Perched on a large rock overlooking the lake was Shane Grey. He looked like he was asleep and Kim was going to leave him in peace but when he heard the sound of her retreating footsteps his eyes opened.

"What?" He snapped, glaring directly at her.

"Jeez, Shaney, feeling a little tense today?"

"Oh, sorry Kim."

"It doesn't matter." She dropped down next to him, "So lemme guess, you're avoiding classes as well."

"Yep." Shane nodded and the two lapsed into silence, listening to the water lap against the rock below them. Kim pulled off her shoes and dangled her legs over the side of the rock, dipping her feet into the cool water. She smiled at the sensation of the water and the occasional stray fish tickling her toes.

"Why is Nate such a control freak!" Shane suddenly burst out after a substantial period of silence.

"Beats me." Kim shrugged, kicking her feet in the water, "I hate him."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"No you don't."

She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest, "Have you ever dated Nate?"

"Well... no."

"Shut up, then." She snapped, "I hate him."

"Okay fine, you don't like him."

Kim nodded, "That's right. He's such a controlling douche."

"He's a controlling shower?"

Kim poked her tongue out and hit the back of his head, "Don't make my insults ineffective with your stupid French."

Shane shrugged, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Kim tugged on a strand of hair and examined it critically, "I think I should re-dye it. Blue again I think. I liked it blue."

"It looked nice blue." Shane agreed, "But maybe you should just let it be for now."

"Yeah...Just let it be. That's a good idea. I'll just let everything be." She laid down across the rock, lifting her feet out of the water and resting her head in Shane's lap, eyes closed against the glare of the sun, "Did you even go to your class this morning?"

"Yeah," He smiled down at her, "I did, tried to teach the hopefuls about dancing, they kinda didn't suck. You?"

"Brown woke me up but then I skived."

"Skived, well aren't you all Harry Potter like with your British slang."

"Same to you with brass knobs on!"

He laughed, "I don't think anyone actually speaks like that, Kim."

"Whatever," She sighed, "Campfire jam tonight."

"Great, terrific, fabulous."

"Ah, so you aren't coming then?"

"I don't want to be here, Kim." He stroked her hair out of her eyes, "I want to be at home."

"Me too. I should have gone out with you instead of Nate," She smiled up at him, "I don't know what I was thinking when I went down that road."

"He's a rock-star, a very awkward rock-star, but a rock-star nonetheless... though he's never really made that work for him, you must have been crazy."

"That must be it, I think I'll go, to the campfire jam I mean, see the new talent, if there is any. At least Tess Tyler will be entertaining, a carbon copy of her mother."

Shane shrugged and looked back up towards the camp, the sounds of everyone streaming out of their classes floating down towards the lake, "I think it is time for lunch, you wanna head up there?"

"Not really, I kinda just ate breakfast." She sat up, "You can go but I'm going to stay down here for a while, maybe I'll see you down at the campfire jam?"

"Yeah, maybe." He stood up and stretched, wincing slightly as his shoulders cracked, "Catch you later, Kim."

He wandered back up towards the camp leaving Kim to contemplate her current situation. Sighing, she laid back down across the rock, wishing that she was back in her room before this whole Nate fiasco began.

By the time everyone was assembled for the campfire jam the brilliant summer day was already fading into twilight, taking with it the dry warmth of daytime and replacing it with a cool breeze brought in from the lake. Kim pulled her cardigan tighter around her body, tapping her foot impatiently on the bench in-front of her, waiting for the jam to begin. Seated up the back with a bench to herself she had an excellent view of the proceedings, she couldn't figure out who was going on first but if they took much longer she was going to boycott and go back to her cabin.

Finally Dee got up on stage and announced the first performance, Tess Tyler and her group of wannabes. Kim grinned as they marched on stage, idly wondering where they found the matching costumes before looking around for Shane but he had yet to make an appearance. Kim watched the performance half-heartedly, thinking more about the days when she had been a camper up on that stage.

The song was actually kind of good, she realised, tapping her foot along to the beat, though undoubtedly that was due more to the talented girls Tess had sucked in to be back up singers than any of her own efforts.

Kim heard a familiar sort of scuffing and turned around the see Shane standing a little way back, nodding his head to the music, he was enjoying it to. She waved at him and motioned for him to come sit next to her but he shook his head and slunk off as soon as the song was finished, not even hanging around to watch the rest of the jam.

When it was finally over daylight had completely faded into the black of night with nothing but the warm glow of the fire to light the area. Kim stood up and stretched, shivering slightly, her cardigan wasn't doing very much to keep her warm. She waved at Brown before turning away from the campsite to head back towards her cabin. Halfway there she changed her mind and ambled over to Shane's cabin, pushing open the door without a sound of warning.

Shane was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He lifted his head, dropping it back to the pillow when he realised who had entered, "What do you want, Kim?"

"I think we're looking at this all wrong." She announced, flopping onto his bed, half crushing him.

"What? Get off me!"

"NO!" She squirmed around on the bed, squishing him even more. Finally he gave up on pushing her off and laid still, she smiled and rested her head against the wall, "Now, like I was saying, we are looking at this all wrong. We're looking at this like it is a bad thing, a punishment but it isn't! It is a chance to start again! Get over all the crap we've been dealing with."

"Really?" He asked sceptically, "Isn't this just punishment? You got sent here by your mother, me by the band, this isn't a chance at redemption or whatever."

"It is so!" She shouted, wrestling with him wildly, eventually managing to push him off the bed. She sat up straight, staring down at him imperiously, arms folded, "So tomorrow we're going to teach our classes and have fun, we're going to meet new people and get lots of sun!"

He yanked on her foot, pulling her off the bed and she landed on the floor with a thump, he then reclaimed his position on his bed.

"Did you just pull me off the bed?" She demanded.

"You certainly weren't pushed off the bed by the wind."

"Well it hurt." She rubbed her back which she was sure would bruise after landed so hard on the floor.

"Go away Kim," Shane said, rolling into his pillow, "It is late and you aren't making any sense."

She glared at him, "Party pooper," She stood up, absently rubbing her back, "Don't have fun then, I'm going now, to my cabin, where I will sleep and then I will wake up and HAVE FUN!" She shouted the last part, throwing a pillow at Shane and then running out of the room.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, smiling slightly at Kim's infectiously bubbly attitude. He knew that in the morning she was come bursting in to wake him for a day of fun, fun which she would force on him regardless of him wanting to participate or not.

Kim skipped back to her room, humming merrily to herself, everything was much clearer thanks to her epiphany, she knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to ignore everything outside of the camp, she was going to ignore Nate, her mother and the whole stupid media. She was going to have fun and get a tan.

And maybe dye her hair blue.

_Tbc..._


End file.
